


Linger(ie) [Soldier76/!ShyReader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !shyreader, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral (or at least I tried), Lingerie, Shyness, hint of smut?, soldier76 x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Soldier 76 discovers a lingerie set that belongs to the Reader. Only that Reader isn't aware that they owned it.





	Linger(ie) [Soldier76/!ShyReader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A really short (and kinda messy) piece but I missed writing Solider76 so I’m back again here with fluff (because I really suck at angst and I’m working on at least trying to write angst fluff and really I don’t have the heart to make any characters suffer T_T) So enjoy this little piece that I dreamt up. (Yes I am aware that linger and lingerie is pronounced very differently XD) Much love to everyone <3

You were going to die. You felt like you wanted to die, preferably through a black hole that suddenly appears and swallows you whole.

You had been looking for Jack after you heard that his latest mission debriefing had ended. Your shared room was one of the first places you looked, cracking open the door slowly and softly with the intention to peek in quickly to see if your significant other was there.

He was. Indeed he was. In fact he was also holding up a _very_ lacy set of lingerie and examining it curiously. You wouldn’t even have called it lingerie, it just looked like small scraps of material! There was also a bag on your shared bed, embossed boldly with the name and logo of a famous lingerie shop. You saw the older soilder’s gloved hand reach into the bag and pulled out a small card.

“Can’t wait to surprise you, winky face, xoxo [Y/N].” He mumbles, reading the card out loud. Stifling a squeak of shock, you quickly but quietly closed the door and ran to the recreation room, cheeks burning heavily.

You found the room empty and decided to pace frantically instead as your thoughts scrambled to ascertain what you just saw. You knew for sure that you did NOT buy that set, heck you wouldn’t have dared to step into the store yourself unless you were being dragged in by the others. Then how could it have ended up there on your shared bed and with your name on the card? And you certain would NOT have put a winky face -

Wait. Winky face.

“Hiya [Y/N],” a cheerful voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You spun around and faced the very person you were thinking of.

“H-Hana!” You spluttered indignantly.

“Oh why are you so unsettled? And your face is all red,” the gamer’s expression turned too sly for your taste, “ did something good happen?”

“Nothing happened!” You blurted out loudly, but your mortification allowed you to pull yourself together somewhat. “But you have some answering to do!”

“What do you mean?” Hana battered her eyes innocently at you.

“You know what I mean, the lingerie in my room! On my bed!”

“Ohhh that.” Hana nods sagely before shrugging. “I just figured that since you missed 76 so much and after he finally returned you’ll want to give that big boy a nice reward right? And since you’re too much of the shy type and probably would never get some of those yourself, I, being the good friend and wingwoman that I am, decided to help you out!” She finishes with a grin. “You’re welcome by the way.”

You could only stare with your mouth agape at your friend.

“Well some of the girls and I were out in town the other day and we saw this and thought of you.” D.Va continued explaining casually.

“You saw THAT thing and thought of me?!” You whispered-yelled, waving your hands agitatedly as you mentally pictured the lingerie.

“Yup,” her smile growing even more smug. “And from your reaction, 76 definitely thought of you when he saw it on your bed.”

“Hana!” You grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, “how am I supposed to face him now?!”

“With bravery and seductive finesse of course.” She replied cheerfully, patting your hand. “I know you have it in you. It’s time to unleash the inner animal!” She emphasized the latter part by making rawring noises and clawing motions with her hands.

You were about to rebut the streamer’s statement when the sound of familiar footsteps echoing down the corridor reached your ears. Panicking, you mustered enough sternness to shoot D.Va a warning look before running out of the room, away from the direction of your significant other.

“[Y/N]?” Solider 76 questioned gruffly as he walked into the recreation room, only to find it devoid of your presence when he swore he had heard your voice moments ago.

“They just left.” Hana replies innocently in your stead. “Something about checking on their plants.”

“They don’t have plants, Hana.” The older man said flatly.

“Well perhaps now they do.” The gamer shrugged nonchalantly. 76 eyed D.Va suspiciously through his visor, before shaking his head and turning away, continuing his search for his shy partner.

-S-

It had unintentionally become a game of cat and mouse. You would dart or sneak out of the area whenever you heard the telltale signs of your significant other coming closer, signs and tells that you’ve long memorised. You were still too embarrassed or mortified to face him. On the other hand, those who were not in the know of the situation were left confused.

“McCree, have you seen [Y/N]?” Soldier 76 would ask.

“Of course, the lil pumpkin was just... here?” McCree looked at the spot where he swore he last saw you. Turning to the older man, he shrugged, a little puzzled. “Well I guess they ain’t anymore.”

“Oi mate what’s the big rush? Is there an ice cream truck?” Junkrat’s hopeful voice could be heard from the distance.

“No, no don’t follow me, there isn’t! I just forgot something!” You could be heard yelling back. Jack sighed and strode determinedly out of the room.

-S-

You panted slightly as you tucked yourself into a discreet nook in the hallway. Peeking out, you noted that the coast was clear and you let out a sigh. Right you had escaped your determined significant other for now... maybe now you could -

You squeaked embarrassingly loudly in surprise as strong arms wound its way around your waist and pulled you firmly to someone’s chest.

“I’ve got you in my sights sweetheart,” a familiar gravelly voice whispered wickedly into your ear. “Caught you.”

You felt a shiver run down your spine as you half-heartedly tried to squirm your way out of his solid grasp. Spinning you around gently, Solider 76 backed you slowly into the wall behind you, hands planted deliberately on either side of you, caging you in.

Leaning close, Jack slowly took off his visor, allowing the full force of his gaze to be directed at you. “Now, would you care to tell me why you’ve been running from me all day, sweetheart?”

You blush and averted your eyes, partially because of the proximity of your love and partially because of the memory of the lingerie that started it all. A callused hand softly grasped your chin, redirecting your gaze to look into his eyes. “Hmm, sweetheart?”

“The...ah...the...the... lingerie.” You stuttered, extremely mortified to be mentioning it. Your cheeks were definitely burning in full force now.

“Mm yes, I’ve seen it.” He hummed, “A very nice lacey thing but the message evidently gave away who planted it there.”

“O-oh.” You breathed, now feeling a little silly for not realising it earlier. Hana’s writing style was definitely quite different from yours.

“Though,” The soldier smiled sinfully, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you wear it.”

“Ohh,” you repeated again, your brain slowly short circuiting. A gentle kiss pressed to your forehead brought you out of the haze.

“However, I will not force you if you’re not comfortable with it sweetheart, I never will.” Jack reassured tenderly as he caressed your right cheek. But you had made your decision, despite your shyness.

“I-I want to,” You blurted, “I want to for you.”

“You sure about that?” Jack asked, searching your eyes for any uncertainty. He found none, only shyness and nervousness. You nodded bashfully.

“Well, it’s convenient then that you chose to hide close to our room, sweetheart.” Your significant other teased, taking your hand in his and leading the way back to your shared room.

-S-

You attempted to sooth your nervousness as you stepped out of the bathroom and into your shared bedroom. Immediately, you were met with Jack’s intense stare as his eyes roved over you. You resisted the urge to hide yourself as he stood up and prowled over to you, eyes never leaving yours.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathes, hands running gently over your sides, loving, memorising and gently worshiping the very shape of you. “And I am the luckiest man in the world.” You blushed at he heaped genuine compliment upon compliment on you, slowly but surely increasing your confidence in wearing this. He wouldn’t stop until you felt 100% beautiful and confident in it. Or until you felt beautiful and confident about yourself. Hell, he will never stop even then. You were the love of his life, endearingly shy as you may be, he wanted you to love yourself as much as he loved you. To see beauty of the galaxy he saw in you.

Wrapping his arms securely around you once more, he leaned in and whispered mischievously, “Do you know why it’s called lingerie? It’s because the sweet image of you in lingerie _lingers_ on for a long _long_ time in my mind.”

You didn’t even have time to protest at the cheesiness of the statement as he hoisted you up in the air and into his arms. Capturing your squeak of surprise with his lips, he carried you off to bed where he fully intended to demostrate how much he missed you, how much he loved you, and how beautiful you were to him.


End file.
